Denial
by Monsterpanda
Summary: In 2029 almost all mutants are in hiding, fearful of what the world has turned into. They were killed by the hundreds, starting with the X-men-or so they thought. Kellen, along with her friends, must save the children and their mentors, stop their deaths, and fix their world.


**Hello nerds, I've decided to write another x-men story this time following the storyline of Logan. Yes, I'm still working on my other x-men story but the files are on a flash drive that I need to find. So, keep an eye out for that one as well. I will be posting this chapter only until I get a few more written. Let me know what you think in the mean time!**

"Kellen!" I barely heard my boyfriend's voice over the screams of countless other mutants. Our friends were dropping like flies all around us, blood soaking their faces.

Bloody tears streaked my paled face, I couldn't move. This couldn't be happening…this wasn't possible. We are—were—the X-men, the strongest and most dedicated mutants. Maybe we let our guard fall too low, maybe if we had seen the signs we could have prevented this.

Nightcrawlers familiar arms came around me, his exposed skin and lounge clothes slick with sweat and the blood of our family. Screams ripped from my chest, tearing apart my already raw throat. "Kurt!" I cried as the world around us warped, blue fire skirting the edges of my vision before the familiar embrace of unconsciousness took over.

My name is Kellen LeBeau and I am a mutant. The year is 2029, mutants have been gone for a very long time. I don't know where we were…some sort of shadow world, the in between where Kurt would go when he would teleport. We were immobile, all of us, frozen in whatever time that was. But now we were back, we were ready to take our world back.

Beast ran searches for mutants and information on what had been going on in the world when we were gone. Tears welled in my eyes as anger burned my chest, no mutants had been born since we were gone. There were none of us out there, Professor X had died nearly two years ago.

"This is impossible…my brother was still here! He was doing a job in Mexico, look there!" fear pulsed through me, quickly I became frantic.

"Kellen, I'm doing the best I can, these computers are far outdated. We've been gone for so long." His voice weary as he looked around us. The mansion in shambles, worse than I had ever seen it. No one has been here since the incident; plant life was growing inside now; not minding the rotting house.

Hours passed before Beast made a triumphant sound, "Your brother came here looking for us, he left code on the computer. Remy went to Ontario, it's safer there. Our kind is seeking refuge in a facility there and others scattered around the globe, our kind is scares now. They are too fearful to bring children into this world, a world where mutants are being killed and prevented by a gmo found in certain food products. A world where the scientist that created the gmo is also creating his own mutants in a test tube. Remy says for Rogue, Kellen, and Daya to travel to Oklahoma, a friend will need you."

All were silent as Beast delivered the news, I never believed our world would come to this. But here we were, silent tears fogging our vision as anger seared our hearts. "Who?" Dayanara, granddaughter of Professor X, Wolverines girlfriend, a dangerous force of nature, spoke.

"Logan." Beast paused as he watched her placid expression crumble, "He is unwell Daya, he is not the same as he once was. But worry not, before all of this happened I was working on a cure for the poison killing him. I already have the cure for your grandfather, but it seems he did not make it…"

She let the tears release, steadily they made tracks on her cheeks. "That's a lie." She said after a few moments of silence, "I can feel him…he's fading fast but he's alive." She paused to take a shaky breath, "Get to work on the cure for Logan, please. The rest of you get to Ontario as fast as possible, get them ready. We're going to have a war on our hands."

Family was a serious thing to us, not many of us had one before finding the X-men or before they found us.

Two weeks passed before Logan's cure was finished, it was three years in the making. Something we were all grateful for, he wouldn't last long without it and we didn't have time to waste.

Kurt had refused to leave my side, he wouldn't let me or the girls I thought of as sisters go start a war alone. He knew we were capable, he never once doubted our strength, but he couldn't live with himself if something happened to us that he could have prevented.

The cars in the basement still worked, surprisingly. We chose a glossy plum colored Jeep Rubicon, one of my all-time favorite vehicles. Not only aesthetically pleasing but practical.

"Are ya'll ready?" Rogue was wringing her hands, the pain she felt was as clear as day in her jade green eyes.

"No, but we don't have a choice. Our family is in danger, our kind has been blacked out by whatever these fuckers are. They deserve to get taken down, we need to find Logan and Xavier, save them and get them to Ontario. Preparing for war is never easy." I spoked as I walked past them, Kurt right behind me. He never learned to drive so he wouldn't be in the rotation of drivers, just the girls and me.

The rode wasn't a fun place, we learned the people who fought against mutants and helped to 'eradicate' us were called Reavers, most were male with robotic arms. Less human than we are yet they were looked at as saviors. Of course there were people who still knew that mutants were no different than themselves, believed what the Reavers and their bosses did was wrong, they would back us in this war. We wanted as few casualties as possible, they could help keep the peace. Hopefully the Reavers wouldn't harm innocent citizens.

"Muties" a low snarl, a pathetic word to degrade our kind, snapped me to attention. I turned to see a man watching Kurt and I, we were dead giveaways. He was blue and I had demon eyes.

"Ah, you're one of the infamous Reavers we've heard so much about." I grinned, in the blink of an eye my leather whip was in hand and glowing an ominous magenta. "Want to play a game?"

Before he could speak my whip bit into his skin, breaking apart his pure black gear like it was paper. "Kinetic energy, pretty cool huh?" Reavers spilled into the gas station, grabbing the attention of our two friends.

I always loved watching Kurt in action, loved how he used his tail as a weapon and made the most of what he was handed at birth.

A Reaver managed to get ahold of me, barreling me into a rack of chips and sweets like I was a rag doll and not a fully grown human. "Fucking cunt!" I screamed as magenta energy pulsed and the coins that dangled from my belt rose into the air, he made the mistake of watching in wonderment. Just like my brother with his cards, I used kinetic energy to control my whip and coins; to use them as lethal weapons.

I walked over the mans' dead body, my coins made gaping holes decorate his body. Another man lay dead beside him from my whip, another only feet away with Kurt's' tail still embedded in his throat. Rogue and Daya finished off another two as we made our way from the store and back to the Jeep, we didn't waste time.

"We're getting close, look at this." Daya held up her phone, she picked it up off a dead clerk two stops back. "Grandfather had another seizure, there's no other explanation."

"Buckle up suga'," Rogue smirked, her eyes hinting at something wild; maybe my brother rubbed off on her more than I had thought.


End file.
